Mission Gone Right?
by Mizu DragonsMistress
Summary: It was a simple mission, and it went deadly wrong. But in the end... it just may work out... [NejiTen][RapeImplied][PleaseR&R][First fanfic, please be nice... first lemon as well...][ONESHOT]


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Neji or Tenten, they all belong to Kishimoto-san.**

**My first lemon, and first fic as well. :D. Please be easy… I do love NejiTen. Enjoy!**

**Mission Gone… Right?**

_"Oh God, N-Neji…" Tenten moaned as her lover gradually began to increase speed, increasing the pleasure for both of them._

_Neji smirked and let his eyes run over her body. Her sweaty face, the strands of chocolate hair clinging to the sides, the soft skin, the toned arms and legs, the round and full breasts,her thin waist that complimented her wide hips, everything about her was perfect. _

_Tenten's eyes snapped open and she screamed as her orgasm came. Her vision turned white, and waves of pleasure spread throughout her._

_Neji grunted as he gave a final thrust and he came, his juices spilling out of the condom._

_"God Neji… I love you…" Tenten murmured as she stroked his hair, his head on her chest, "As long as you're alive… you'll be the only one to see me like this, or to touch me…"_

If that was the case, why was she held down by chains on a silver table, completely naked and letting another man touch her?

Neji lifted his head and tried tugging at his wrists again, but no avail. He was trapped, and forced to watch his lover be raped. It had started out simple enough. A simple mission, but apparently the enemies' numbers were too great for just the two of them, and they were low on chakra as well.

The leader had taken them both to here, a small, desolated room in the middle of nowhere. He was chained to the wall, his abdomen completely bare, and signs of whipping already showing on his back.. Tenten, however, had it worse. Her wrists and ankles were tied down onto the table, so she could not escape even if there wasn't a man looking at her, smiling maliciously.

Neji growled as he heard another whimper, and a cry of pain followed that as he was whipped again.

"Damn you, you heard him. Make any noise, or disobey us, you get whipped. And you were told to _watch this._"

Neji glared at the man and reluctantly turned his attention back to the scene before him.

Tenten wrinkled her nose in disgust as dirty hands began to trace the outline of her breast, and she whimpered in pain as her assailant bit the pink nipple.

"Pity you're not a virgin anymore…" he muttered, glancing over her again, "You'd make a fine mother. But alas, I will not have you carry my children," he sighed, pulling out a condom.

_Not like I'd want to…_ Tenten thought, turning her head away as she heard a zipper and a rumple sound, indicating he had taken off his pants, _I can't believe this._

The man moved towards Tenten, and his smirk only widened as the tip of his member entered her. He prepared to thrust into her, when a sudden cry stopped him.

"Stop."

All eyes turned over to Neji, "Hm? You know if you won't let me do this, I'll have you whipped to death."

Neji growled, "Then I'll be whipped to death. Do. Not. Touch. Her."

The leader gave a curt nod, and the crack of a whip echoed throughout the room, as it landed on the Hyuuga's back, causing him to cry out in pain again.

"STOP!"

All eyes turned to Tenten, "N-no. Don't wh-whip him. Neji, i-it's fine… I mean, it's f-for you, r-right?"

The leader smirked again, "That's a good little girl."

Tenten moaned in pain as she felt her entrance being stretched. It had never hurt when Neji had done it. He had always been so gentle, and always made sure she was willing to.

Neji winced in pain as he felt blood running down his back. But the physical pain didn't match the emotional pain at all. His Tenten. _His._ Everyone knew that. Hyuuga Neji had claimed her a long time ago. That's why no one had asked her out. Men avoided her when she was with Neji, they ran away when he approached.

It wasn't as if she didn't like it. She loved it. She felt safe. She felt secure. She felt loved.

Until now.

He was constantly protecting her.

Now she had to.

Even if it meant being a whore.

Tenten squeezed her eyes shut as a searing pain tore through her. A shriek of pain was in her throat, but she would not let him have the pleasure of knowing it hurt.

Her rapist's smirk widened when he saw her expression of pain. He pulled out, and thrust back in again, and again, and again, gradually building up speed. He moaned in pleasure, feeling his orgasm coming.

On the other hand, to Tenten, it was only pain. She could feel the blood oozing out of her, and tears welled at the edge of her eyes. Her breasts bounced lightly as he pumped in and out of her, her breathing rapid, trying to calm herself. _It'll be over soon. It'll be over soon._

After what felt like eternity, he came. He groaned loudly, and pulled himself out of her tight entrance, and smirked, "Thanks for the pleasure, _whore._"

He gave a nod, "You can let him go."

Neji felt his hands drop to his sides, and the doors clang shut as they left. He could've easily beaten them to pulp, but he was too shocked. She had gone through with it. She had been raped, just to save him.

He stood up slowly, ignoring the pain on his back, and walked over, "…Ten… Ten…"

Tenten opened one of her chocolate orbs, "Neji… you must think I'm… a whore…" she said softly as he untied her wrists and ankles. Sitting up, she stared at him. She didn't care she was nude. Not in front of him.

Neji shook his head firmly, "Not many women would go through being raped to save someone. You're one hell of a woman," he muttered and kissed her tenderly. He pulled back after a while, to see her brown eyes wide with shock, "Neji, they whipped you!"

"…Yes they did Tenten."

"Turn around," she said firmly, "I'm not as good of a healer as Sakura or Tsunade-sama, but I can manage."

He turned around obediently, and stayed silent as he heard her small cry of shock. "Neji…" she said softly as her hands glowed with a warm green, and she began to heal his wounds, "It must hurt…"

"Not as much as watching you."

They stayed in silence as she healed his wounds. He could feel them closing up, and the pain lessen, until it wasn't there anymore, "…You're one hell of a healer as well."

Tenten smiled shyly, "…Neji, can we… leave? I… don't like this place."

He nodded as he handed her her clothes, "Definitely."

**X**

Neji glanced over, and was surprised to see Tenten shaking, "Tenten, what's wrong?" he asked gently, but firmly at the same time, stopping on a tree branch. Tenten followed suit.

Tenten's body shook with tears, "I-I'm sorry Neji… I… just feel so… _dirty…_"

He frowned. He had heard that women that had been raped could never be the same again, "Tenten… do you want to stop being a ninja?"

She paused for a second, and thought it over. Giving up helping people, missions, her weaponry… "No. I-I want to… I… I'm just really emotional right now…"

He pulled her into a hug suddenly, "Tenten…"

He gently nibbled her neck, and he silently congratulated himself as her sobs ceased, and she started to moan with pleasure, "Mm… Neji…"

He carried her up bridal style, and occupied her lips with his as he jumped down, landing in a secluded area in the forest, where no one would see or hear them. He gently traced the outline of her cheek with his finger, and his finger traced down to the clasp of her shirt, "Are you sure you want to…"

"Yes," she muttered firmly, "I want to get rid of his touch."

He complied and quickly tore off her shirt with expertise. Her pants and sandals followed suit, until she was only in her undergarments. Tenten tugged at the sash that held his robe together, and slipped the heavy Hyuuga robes off him, leaving him in his boxers, all their clothes a fair distance away.

Tenten shivered in delight as her black lacy bra joined the pile of clothes, her thong following. Only Neji would touch her in this way from now on. Only the man she loves.

Neji's kisses became rougher as his tongue fought for dominance with hers, his hands tracing the curves of her form. He broke the kiss at last, and attacked her breast next. Sucking, biting, teasing the sensitive nipple, she squirmed beneath him as electricity shot through her body. She sighed in pleasure as he moved to the other breast, not wanting it to be left out. A small pain suddenly jerked her from her fantasy land. Looking down, she realized he left a love bite.

The male Hyuuga moved to between her legs, "May I…"

"Yes."

He lowered his head and his tongue darted out, lapping up the juices that had oozed out from her, and touching her everywhere except where she needed it the most. It annoyed her that he was teasing her when she needed him so badly, and he knew it.

Tenten squirmed again and looked up into his eyes when she felt the sensation at her sex stop. Mysterious yet alluring eyes looked into her brown ones lovingly, asking for permission. She knew that he knew she would say yes. But she always felt as if he really respected her every time he asked. Which he did.

She smiled, "Not yet."

"Hm?"

She bent down on all fours, and snagged off his navy boxers easily, letting his erection out of the cloth boundaries. She swirled her tongue at the tip, and she was encouraged when she heard a moan. A rare one.

She took his member into her mouth, sliding her mouth back and forth, before finally stopping, and she began to hum lightly, with his head at the back of her throat.

Neji clutched the grass beneath him from moaning out in pleasure. Damnit, he still had dignity to keep.

He finally withdrew himself from her, and pinned her down. He looked over her, starting from her caring brown eyes, looking at him adoringly. Her chest heaved up and down, and she looked more beautiful than ever.

"Now, do you want to…"

She nodded, putting her small hands on his shoulders, "Yes."

He positioned himself quickly, and gently pushed himself in, going slowly, trying to lessen any pain she felt.

Tenten bit her lip and dug her nails into his shoulders to stop from crying out loud. True it wasn't a searing pain, but it wasn't like it didn't hurt at all. It was more like a hot throb. It still hurt like hell, but at the same time it didn't. Tenten had always been one for paradoxes.

Once halfway inside, he whispered, "Forgive me," and gave a firm thrust, completely entering her. He stroked her cheek, trying to calm her as she screamed out in pain, hot tears at the corners of her eyes.

When her cries ceased, he pulled out, and thrust back in again, slowly, to get her used to it. As she began to relax and smile slightly, he began to build up speed, until to the point where the pain had completely disappeared. "Mm… faster Neji… faster… harder… please…"

He obeyed her and his pace picked up. Their thighs made a smacking sound at the impact, and they both felt their own orgasms coming, pleasure building. Tenten whimpered as she was dangerously close, and opening an eye, she could see he was too. With a final thrust, they came at the same time, juices mixing together, and oozing out of Tenten.

"That… has to be the best orgasm I've had today…" Tenten whispered into his ear charmingly.

He smirked, "It was your only, I hope?"

"Obviously."

He sighed, "And here I thought this was a mission that went wrong…"

"It went all right though."

"…" Neji glanced around, "Tenten we didn't use a condom."

Tenten sat up quickly, and looked between her legs. After a moment, she relaxed and kissed him playfully, "It's all right. I don't mind mothering your children."

Neji's smirk widened, "Well… if you are to mother them… you would have to be my fiancée first. Will you?"

"Is that a proposal?"

"Yes."

She giggled and kissed him again, "Yes Neji… I'll marry you."

He gently rubbed his nose against hers, "I can't wait for the honeymoon."

She grinned, "Truly a mission gone right."

**Author's Note: I'm not very good at endings… T.T Anyway, you won't believe me if I say what age I am LOL… I think. I'm under 15, I'm a virgin. I read a lot of lemons though… -scratches head thoughtfully- I'm sucha perv… Please review. :D.**


End file.
